


This Ain't No J Cole/Kanye Love Story

by Fourhoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BITCH HARRY AND LOUIS TEACH U HOW TO ASS EAT, F/M, Happy Days - Freeform, LAMOOO BITCH, LIAM AND FRI HELP, M/M, Niall eaTING ASS tonight, aNYAYYAS, ass hole cleaning, do you use bleach or shampoo, iSKD, niall w/ his toothpick DICKK, well i got this idea when i was tweeting on your acc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourhoes/pseuds/Fourhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where xiom ass isn't quite clean for niall to eat tonight and she panics because she has no idea how to clean it, so xio needs a liTTLE helpfrom her Friendas</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't No J Cole/Kanye Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome hoe i know how much you love your justin niall horan <333 Hope you love it !!!! SOME THINGS MIGHT NOT EVEN MAKE SENSE BUT FUCK I AINT PERFECT PLUS im watching lilo and stitch making a bitch tear up :,)

Sitting in the toilet xiomara thinking to herself about  eating those twenty mangos and a super spicy burrito, which gave her the Shits, xiomara REGRETS NOTHING. Expect the part which she promised niall he could eat her ass tonight and she was clueless about cleaning ASsholes." SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT how is naill going to eat my ass tonight? HE CAN'T ! it's going to taste like literally shit with a pinch of mangos! (lOLOL) WHAT HE fyck do i even use???? alcohol ?? no!! Fuck idkk ! shit fuck it im gona call bitch frud she might know WELL DUH HER AND LIAM DO IT ALL THE TIME."

Since Frida and Lima bean are known for eating ass 24/7 xiomara hope they would give advice on how to clean her shit hole so it would taste delicious for Her baby neil <3 So she grabs her phone and calls Frida. After the first call, frida doesn't answer, fucking bitch is prob eating lIAMS ass SO she calls her for the second time hoping for an answer. This time she answer, but all you can hear is mumbling and moaning. "TF Whta is this shit FRIDA  LISTEN UP BITCH I NEED YOUR HELP" xiomara scream into the phone. "ugh GEEZ HOE WHT DO U WANT??? CAN'T YOU HEAR IM BUSY!! IM IN THE MIDDLE OF EATING LIAMS ASS " frida yells to the phone. "ok aorry xio, liam said that was rude of me!! He won't let me finish eating his booty if i don't help u sooo anywaysg what is it??" she asks xiomara.

"OK! SO as I was sitting on the toilet taking a major Dump i remembered niall was suppose to be eating my ass hole tonight but since im taking this nasty ass shit, it's going to taste bad forhim and i dont want to kill him just yet! So i thought maybe you know what i can use to clean it! Like do i use a toilet scrubber and bleach or a sponge?? HLEP!" xiomara cries (PUssy!) waiting for frida to response but the line was silent for about two minutes, "OH LOL i thought you ended the call LOLOL anywyas biTCH DO NOT USE THE TOILET SCRUBBER THAT SHIT IS GONNA HURT AND MAKE YOU SMELL LIKE NASTIER SHIT ! Ok use the bleach but mix it with your conditioner so it won't burn ass much. Also use nialls toothbrush it will be easier to clean it inside that hoe! ok so run your ass under hot water and start cleaning your ass with the conditioner bleach and toothbrush, after it all nice and cleaned rinse it and YOURE DONE YAY! " Frida tells her while eating liams ass because she started getting hungry. "OOOH OKTHANK U ugl Bitc ! LOVe u ! text u when the ass eating starts" and xiomara hangs up without letting frida say anything back, fucking rudeass!

~

As she started to follow the steps that she wrote down when frida was teling her 'how to' she realized that it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, but she wonder if niall would mind about using his toothbrush to clean her ass but think Fuck he eating her ass anyways!!! "NIALL OK MY ASS IS ALL CLEAN FOR MY WHITE BREAD TO FEAST ON! ARE YOU READY?" she asks niall. Nial walks in the bedroom looking sad and uglier than before "whats wrong bitch :/" she asks. "Xio i kinda forgot howto eat ass im sorry idk how .. i think i lost my touch on ass eating:/ like i haven't eaten your ass in AGESSS, you been the one who eats my ass, idk what to do," niall mumbles while staring at the floor. "AWW BAby don't be a little pussy its okay ! i would teach you but idk how ! WAIT FUCK I KNOW SOMONE WHO CAN HELP US TO TEACH ON ASS EATING HOLD UP LET ME MAKE A QUICK TEXT TO HAROLD!"

XIO; _BItch ok i need_ _your help !! nialls dumbass forgot how to ass eat and i was thinking since you're always eating louis big ass, that u can show niall how to do it ??_

Har: _UGH OF COURSE BITCH LIKE HIM WITH TOOTHPICK DICKS FORGETS HOW TO ASS EAT!! Fine!! i'll help a bitch out!_

Xiom: _IGHT Amazing!! so how are we gonig to do this! WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA !! FACETIME US AND YOU CAN SHOW me and niall how you and Lou do it ! DEAL_

Harr: _Yes ookok me and loueeh were going to do a sex tape anywaYS ok im gonna tell him and ill facetime yu soo get ready ok BYE !_

As xiomara and niall waited for hary to prepare everything and facetime them, they made popcorn to eat. She connects her phone to the tv so they had a better view of it, harry calls and she answers DUHH!  Louis and harry pop on the screen "AYE BITCHES R U READY !! BC WEARE ONLY DOING THIS ONCE FOR TOOTHPICK DICK OK! " louis shouts!! So harry starts off," So first of all you need to spread the Cheeks, you bite them like they were burgers then gi- WAIT I DONT WANT TO EXPLAIN! JUST WATCH US FUCK OK !" Harry says because he was GETTING HOT just by staring at louis play with his cock. So Loui and harry start their fucking and xio with niall sits back and learns from the pros... [heres link of them fucking LOLOL <http://t.co/MldapgsT89> ] after 4:20 minutes of watching them fuck LIKE DAMN ! They end teh facetime with goobyes and goodlucks from h&L.

 Niall grabs xiomara by the waste and lays her down in the bed," are u ready baby! this is going ot be the best night of your life! that hole better be clean tasty just like frida said it would since you aske d for her advice on how to clean it!" nialls tells her and xiomara murmurs to herself,"Fuckin hoe she told niall, SHE Gonna get it! after im done being eaten!"  NIalls drops his head violently to xiomaras big hole and  starts doing what he saw from what har did to louis.

~

after an hour of niall rimming xiooss which was a bit different on how harry did it because she didn't have a dick so he had to do some weird HET shit with her to keep her going. Xiomara is out of breath becayse damn toothpick dick DID A GOOD RIM JOB *CLAPS* Xiomara realized she didn't text FRIDA FUCLkk! "SHIT CHICKEN LEG PASS ME MY PHONE INEED TO TEXT FRITA!!" she screams to niall as he tosses the phone to her, (fucking bitch tf he think she that rich??NAH) When she starts typing what she's going to text fida she sees the time and notices what day it IS tonight/today idk.

To: Tarzan bitch [water emoji]

_Aye hoe i know its late and forgot to text you when niall was about to eat me out BUT WE GOT SOO DISTRACTED LIKE HAR AND LOUIS HAD TO SHOW US HOW TO ASS EAT BC TOOTHPICK DICK NIALL FORGOT! DUMBASS RIGHT LOL ANYWAYS!!!!!!ITS 12:00AM SOO HAPPY 4/20 I know your ass don't smoke bc asthma HAHAHAHAHH jk sorry://////  luv ur ugly ass, thkns for the tips on how to clean me booty hole! hOPE U AND LEMON BITCH have a nice ass eating day today ! ;P  
                                                                                                                                                                -jcole botch  <3_

Xiomara saw that nialls weak ass already fell asleep, she decided she should sleep too, and as when xio was about to shut her eyes closed, her phone rings notifying her that she got a message "iTS MUST bc bitch tarzan" she thought to herself and grabs her phone and opens the message. Since it was dark in her room and her phone screen was on soo fucking bright, her eyes lit up because bitch frida sent her a picture of her eating liams this late right now, with a text that says

_"HAPPY DAYS FOUR TWENTY!!_

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even pay attention to the movie THNANKS HOE


End file.
